


Of course Daddy

by bottomlouis03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, I Don't Even Know, I have no excuse on what I've done, Louis-centric, M/M, Minor Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Nick gets mentioned, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, i think that's all, it was just mentioned, louis calls liam lima, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouis03/pseuds/bottomlouis03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to go out on Purge night and they end up getting stuck in an observation room and they end up fucking. I know it sounds bad but it's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of course Daddy

“Fuck guys, what the hell are we even going to do, you know we can’t go back to jail” 

“You know what Harold I don’t like your fucking attitude, shut the hell up or you’re going to ruin everything” 

“Like you can say anything” Harry murmured.

“What did you just say”

“Oh nothing princess calm down”

“ugh why the hell do you have to be such a-

“Hello if you two would politely shut up and just have makeup sex later it would be kindly appreciated!” Liam yelled at the pair.

“You don’t know what we get up to” Louis yelled in defense.

“Okay so we might not know exactly what you two get up to but we can hear it, trust me tommo” Liam said holding up his hands in defense.

“Why the hell are you listening to me being fucked lima” Louis said.

“What I - I never said I listened, but I um can obviously hear you getting penetrated” Liam whispered the last part as if it were the worst word in the world 

“Louis I never pictured you being a bottom, you’re probably one of those “power bottoms” right” Zayn said.

“No he actually loves it when I tie him to the bed and fuck him hard until he can only whimper my name when he-”

“Okay Harry we clearly have heard enough, now to get back to business, how in the living fuck are we going to get out of here” Niall pointed out in an aggravated tone.

“Oh I don’t know Niall why don’t I just pull out my fucking trusty old book of escape plans and I’ll get back to you when I find one”

“Louis cut the shit we don’t want to be trapped in here any more than you do and trust me when I say I would rather fuck you then be stuck here with you for the rest of eternity” Liam said.

“Oh really then I would rather you fuck me than be stuck here for the rest of my life with you” 

“That could be arranged princess” Liam walked over to Louis and pulled him in for a fake kiss.

“Get your nasty ass hands off of me” Louis said as he batted away Liam’s hands.

“Or what”

“Or I’ll get Harry to do something to you”

“Oh no I’m so scared, why don’t you cry to your mom about it”

“Oh I will and when- 

“Goddammit you two shut the hell up, you two fight like an old married couple, it bugs the shit out of me and probably bugs those two over there even more” When Niall pointed to the Zayn and Harry all they saw was Harry crying in the corner and Zayn trying to comfort him while simultaneously telling him to shut up.

“Fine I’m sorry Lewis” 

“Apology not accepted Lima” 

“What you have to say sorry to me, Niall make him fucking apologize”

“I swear you two are an old married couple one minute and the next two toddlers fighting over dumb shit” Niall whispered to himself. 

“Excuse me you are not allowed to call lima a toddler”

“And I guess you can’t call this thing over here one either”

“Thank you”

“Oh look someone decided to be nice today”

“Shut the hell up”

“Okay! anyways we need to get out of here before sunrise or else we’re dead”

At this point Harry and Zayn decided to join the conversation in god knows what because we have Liam and Louis fighting about fuck, who knows and then you have Harry yelling at Zayn for sleeping with Nick, which I don’t even know what even had to occur for that to happen, and then there’s Niall who obviously cares enough to get out to think of how to leave these idiot, so all in all when you look through the one sided mirrors into this observation room where they're being held you see five idiots wasting their time.

“Why did we even decide to out tonight for the Purge, it wasn’t like we had a well thought out plan or even what we were going to do tonight” Niall said.

“Remember we’re only doing this so I could quench my thirst to kill someone because I spend way too much time with you lot to not want to kill someone”

“Your thirst can never be “quenched” tommo” Liam muttered.

“Did you just call me a slut”

“What no, I would never, all I’m saying is that if I were to ask you to suck my dick right now you would”

“Is that a challenge”

“I guess it is”

“Fine, then I will” And that is how Louis ended up sucking Liam’s dick, which might I just say isn’t surprising it was bound to happen at some point but now, when their trapped, really.

“Hahaha”

“What the fuck do you find funny about this Harry”

“Nothing really it’s just how Liam is trying not to get hard by this which is not possible because Louis is great at sucking dick, but also how....like… you know in a porno when if it has a long plot beginning and when you skip a little to get over that shit but then all you see is someone getting fucked and you’re like “fuck I missed it” so you have to go back but then you already fucked up but you still get a good wank” Harry tried to explain.

“Sure” Zayn said obviously still confused on what the hell Styles was even going on about, he swears if Harry ever had a twitter it would be filled with confusing shit like this. 

“Well they were just fighting and we’re all trying to get out of here and we looked away for one second and…. it now looks like Liam came down his throat which Louis loves by the way”  
“You’re fucking disgusting Styles”

“Anyways I just find it funny and then it’ll end up with all of us fucking Louis-

“Bro what the fuck, no, I'm 22 years old… I love a girl named Perrie Edwards, I would never fuck Louis”

“Oh sure, does Perrie have an ass and a mouth like Louis, no”

“And how would you know that”

“Because I know a lot of random shut, and I also have eyes and ears to hear you jacking off in the bathroom after you fuck Perrie”

“I do not”

“The walls are paper thin bro, I hear everything, just like I hear you and Niall fucking, I know I don’t seem like the most aware person but I know when shit happens” 

“Don’t fucking tell anyone about me and Niall” Zayn begged.

“Okay, okay I won’t don’t get your knickers in a twist” 

“Can everyone just shut the hell up so I can think. Tommo close your legs and get up and Liam get your dick out of his ass and put your pants on and- come on guys stop making out and get your shit together so we can get out” 

“I’ll do whatever you say daddy” Louis said sarcastically.

“Of course you would baby” Niall replied in the same tone.

“Okay, one why the hell didn’t you call me daddy when I was fucking you and two can we please just figure a way out” 

“Fine Liam if you want to figure out a way to get out be my guess I’ve been trying for the last hour to-

“Found it, why don’t we just go through the air vents”

“That was exactly what I just said”

“What no you didn’t I just-

“Okay everyone I just found a way out” Niall told everyone excitedly. 

“Finally” Everyone grumbled exasperatedly.

“Okay so why don’t we go through the air vents that lead outside and leave this place so I can go home, get drunk and forget any of this even happened”

“Okay then lets go”  
…

“We’re all fucking idiots why the hell didn’t we think if this before”

“I know right we could have avoided seeing you and Liam fuck” Niall said.

“Hey sod off, we all know that when you wank tonight that’s what you’re going to be picturing”

“Well if it were then I wouldn’t tell you now would I”

“Of course you wouldn’t Niall” Louis replied with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

“At least- ow.. why the fuck did you stop moving”

“I don’t know why don’t you ask the dead end why, and while you’re at it ask the wall who the fuck built it here because who ever did can can be fucked by a screw driver” Zayn replied.

“Zayn don’t talk about someone being fucked by a screw driver that would hurt like hell I can feel my ass hurting from even thinking about it” Louis said.

“Are you sure you're not still feeling my 9 inch cock up there”

“Don’t flatter yourself lima your dick is not that big”

“Oh really then why don’t you tell my ruler that”

“Who the fuck measures their dick”

“So I can tell people like you” 

“I don’t even care lima”

“Oh sure you don’t, your just jealous that your dick is small and mine is big”

“You’re such a prick you know that”

“Yes I've been told many times”

“Guys can you just turn your ass around and turn down the other corner” Harry demanded. 

“So demanding” Louis complained.

“Don’t give me sass tomlinson or I’ll spank you when we get home”  
“Ugh fine, what corner there’s like three”

“Go to your left I saw an opening” 

“Your other left you idiot” Harry said.

“Don’t call me an idiot” Louis pouted.

“Fine I’m sor-

“Cut the crap and just go down the left vent” Zayn yelled.

“I can see an opening ahead but it looks dark”

“Of course it’s dark it’s not exactly light outside”

“Am I annoying you” Louis said defensively. 

“Yes” They all groaned

“Well then”

“Don’t take it personally Lou, we’re all annoying” Zayn said 

“I know” 

“Whatever just keep going” Niall told him.

“How fucking long is this vent going to go it’s like I’m crawling right into hell and you all are going with me becau- what the fuck, we just fell into a pile of garbage” Louis complained.

“Finally we’re out I don’t have to stay with you lot anymore” Niall rejoiced.  
“ugh it smells so bad in here almost as bad as your house horan”

“My house doesn't smell bad Lewis, it smells great”

“Of course it does Niall” Zayn replied.

“You know what screw you guys, I don’t need this shit coming from you, I’m going home to my fantastic smelling house while you people have sex some place far away from me”

“Love you too” All of the boys yelled after Niall when he was walking down the alley.

“I guess I love you too, we’re still on for friday movie night right”

“We wouldn't miss it” Harry replied. 

“So are we really all going to fuck” Liam asked.

“Well we all know Louis and Harry were going to fuck after this anyways and since you didn't finish with Louis and I didn't even get a try then it would only be fair for us all to fuck” Zayn explained to Liam whilst they were walking to Louis and Harry’s flat.

Once they got into the flat and they all ran up stairs to one of the rooms and were all having trouble taking off their clothes while kissing. Liam said...

“Maybe next time we can have Niall come over and watch so he can add to his late night wanking material”

“Of course daddy” Louis replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at smut I'm sorry. I hoped you like it and if you didn't t least pretend that you did.


End file.
